This invention relates to a method for the production of immobilized enzymes, and more particularly to a method for the production of immobilized enzymes, which comprises irradiating aqueous solutions of polyvinyl type high molecular compounds containing enzymes with ionizing radiant rays for thereby gelling said solutions.
In a reaction using an enzyme, handling of the enzyme is facilitated if the enzyme is available in a solidified form. For the immobilization of enzymes, numerous methods have to date been proposed. Of the various methods heretofore proposed, typical are a method which consists in joining an enzyme to a water-immobilized carrier, a method which causes the enzyme to be encapsulated with a water-immobilized high molecular substance and a method which comprises combining two enzymes with each other and gelling to immobilize the resultant mixture.
Since the methods proposed to date are highly complicated and use expensive substances, their production costs are too high for the methods to be practicable. Such is the true state of affairs.
The primary object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a method for the production of an immobilized enzyme, which permits the immobilization of enzyme to be accomplished completely and economically by a simple process.